When Jack Met Teal'c
by M H E Priest
Summary: While Jack and Teal'c wait to for their first post-mission physical together, they get to know each other a little better.


**When Jack Met Teal'c**

An epilogue to Season 1's _Children of the Gods_

This has been slightly edited from its first publication on my web site.

The large, well-muscled alien with skin the color of rich chocolate sat surrealistically still on the edge of the infirmary bed. The lean, almost wiry human with lightly tanned skin sat on the edge of another bed directly across from the alien. He sat far back enough on the mattress so his legs could dangle and swing, which they were doing. Both men appeared to ignore the four-man Security Forces contingent nearby; in reality, both were very much aware of them.

Colonel Jack O'Neill – the human – tried not to stare at the golden emblem on the Jaffa's forehead, but his eyes seemed to have minds of their own. He didn't think this bothered Teal'c. However, who could tell? That strong-jawed face was totally unreadable. But he had been readable on Chulak. _Gutsy move on his part_, he thought, remembering that the alien had tossed him - a completely unknown and unpredictable enemy - a staff weapon. Strangely, O'Neill felt surprisingly at ease with the alien who, only hours before, had selected Sha'uri for centuries of hell-on-earth – so to speak – as a host body for some gruesomely nasty alien but who also had saved his and others' lives.

_Ya'd think he'd have at least__** one**__ question about __**some**__thing by now_, the colonel thought. _Guess he's playing hard to get. Let's see. . .what should be the first thing I say? _ "Uh, sweet tattoo you got there, Teal'c," O'Neill said conversationally, using his head to point to the emblem. _Crap, O'Neill! Make him feel self-conscious, why don'tcha?_

"I would not know, Colonel O'Neill. I have never tasted it."

O'Neill blinked a double take. _He's an __**alien**__, for cryin' out loud, Jack. He's not gonna know slang_. "Uh, in this case, it means 'good' or 'interesting' or 'cool.' "

Teal'c nodded his head once, slowly. _The English speakers of this planet most likely use one word to mean many things. I must endeavor to be precise in all future communications_. "I believe I understand, Colonel O'Neill. 'Sweet' has more than one meaning on Earth, including one that has to do with the temperature of the item in question. I find that interesting. In this circumstance, is it acceptable to use the word 'sweet' in place of 'interesting'?"

O'Neill waved his left arm to gesture a negative. "Not exactly, Teal'c." _Teaching this big guy English is going to be . . .well, interesting. Where the hell is Daniel Jackson when I need him?_ "It's just an expression, okay?"

"I believe I do, O'Neill." Teal'c raised an eyebrow a few millimeters. _If this warrior is any indication, one could surmise that these humans speak a uniquely colorful version of Terr'Anglo._ "We have what you call 'expressions' on my home world."

"Great!" he exclaimed, raising both of his eyebrows. When he saw multiple heads turn his way, he smiled with closed lips and waved at them. "That's. . .great, Teal'c."

"I concur, O'Neill. We have much to learn from each other." _I am very interested to learn how a human could use a staff weapon with such prowess and efficiency_.

"Yes, we do." _Just don't expect me to do the semantics thing with you_, he thought, _or I'll retire - __**again**_. He sighed and decided to go on to the next logical get-to-know-you question. "You got any, um, _piercings_, too?"

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow. "I do not understand, Colonel O'Neill."

The USAF officer was beginning to think that only that damned eyebrow and those full lips moved. "You know, a piece of gold metal through your tongue, a belly button ring, or, uh" – he swirled his hand in small circles at his groin – "something _down there_." The last few words were whispers.

"No, Colonel O'Neill, I do not have any metallic objects inserted in or on my body elsewhere. However, I am unfamiliar with the term 'belly button.' Would I be correct in assuming that it is a part of the body as is the tongue and the -"

"Yeah," Jack cut in quickly, "you would be correct." He coughed to hide his embarrassment. _Set yourself up for that one, O'Neill_. "It's the little scar in the center of your gut. Where you used to be hooked up...well, that's not important. If the scar goes in, it's called an 'inee,' and if it, you know, pooches out, it's an 'outee_._' Simple."

Without hesitating, Teal'c split open the front of his First Prime uniform, revealing the large X cut into his abdomen, its edges puckering inward, its inhabitant sticking out its granite-gray head. "As you can see, Colonel, my 'belly button' is no more. One might say I have both an 'inee' and an 'outee.' " His face remained nearly expressionless, keeping his smirk within.

O'Neill, a combat veteran of several wars and countless special operations, paled uncharacteristically and reared back. _Hooooly buckets. I'll __**never**__ get used to see that_. When he finally spoke, his voice was scratchy and tight. "What's the deal with that. . .thing? _Really_? Are your people like, you know, _kangaroos_?" Suddenly, he blinked. _Was that a joke? Did this Mount Rushmore wannabe __**alien **__who could teach Vulcans a thing or two just make a __**joke**__?_

Teal'c, aware of the human's discomfort, discretely removed his hands from his shirt and it folded over the patch. "I am not familiar with anything that goes by that name. Please describe one. There may be something similar on my world or others I have visited."

Before O'Neill could answer, one of the harried SGC nurses appeared between them. "Colonel, sir" she began tiredly, looking at O'Neill on the first word and then at the Jaffa on the second, "Dr. Warner wants you ready for your exam. Please disrobe to the waist. He'll be here shortly."

O'Neill grimaced; he hated physicians and anything to do with them, especially when it came to wearing thin hospital shirts. He noticed she didn't have any of those godawful garments with him. "Are you expecting a full-bird colonel _and _the alien warrior who saved his eagles to sit here, in front of all these people, half-naked and without dignity, Lieutenant?"

"No, sir," she replied crisply. "We've run out of gowns with all these, uh, visitors. We just aren't prepared for such a large number of patients, sir. It won't happen again."

The colonel smiled to himself but showed the nurse a stern face. "I'm sure it won't, Lieutenant. Dismissed."

"Sir." She turned away, thankful someone else would be assisting the doctor when he examined the hard-nosed full bird and the set-in-stone alien.

The Jaffa had watched the interchange with curiosity. He waited until the nurse was out of earshot before he spoke. "Colonel O'Neill, is it customary for one to address the healers in such a manner? I wish to communicate appropriately."

O'Neill rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _Great role model you're turning out to be, Jack. Best to watch my step around this newbie. Don't want him getting off on the wrong foot._ "Well, that was not exactly appropriate. I was teasing her, Teal'c. That's something I do. Especially when it comes to healer types." _Because I only seem to see 'em when I've failed._ He took a deep breath. "Really, Teal'c, they should be treated with respect. These folks save lives."

"Thank you, Colonel. I will treat them as you recommend, though I believe I will rarely, if ever, require their services."

"You mean because of that...mutant ninja snake in your gut?"

"Yes, though I am not sure of the meaning of 'ninja.' As I informed you earlier, I carry within me a Goa'uld symbiote in its larval stage." Teal'c easily sensed the increased tension in the human. "You have no reason to be alarmed, Colonel. While in this stage, the symbiote is unable to influence the host's thoughts or actions in any way." He was pleased to see that this had relaxed O'Neill, albeit marginally. "This is the most recent of many prim'tah I have carried since I came of age. As First Prime of Apophis, I was assured of a replacement after it matured." He paused, remembering all too clearly the fierce battle with another false god's army. "In addition to providing the host a long life and great strength, the immature Goa'uld also heals any sickness or injury the host suffers, unless such sickness or injury is quite severe and death is imminent."

_Wow. Guess I was right about that kangaroo deal. Sorta_. "This long life. Just how many years are we talkin' about here?"

"I am in the middle of my ninth decade."

"Ninth _decade_," O'Neill repeated. "Is that in _dog_ decades, or _human_ decades?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Please explain what canines have to do with the reckoning of time and age."

"Juh . . . forget about that for now." O'Neill rested his elbows on his thighs and worked his hands up and down. "These . .. sym-thingies …"

"Symbiotes," the Jaffa interjected flatly.

"What_ev_er," O'Neill said irritably, not so much with Teal'c, but at the thought of what he had _inside_ him. "So, you get shot, or catch the flu, or have a hangover, and this _symbiote_" - he pointed and circled his hand at Teal'c's abdomen - "cures you?" His facial expression was one of incredulity.

"That is correct, Colonel O'Neill."

"Cool." _In a sick, disgusting, perverted sort of way_. O'Neill wondered if his revulsion showed. He assumed it did and, not wanting to offend this man who could pummel him to a mound of dust without breaking a sweat, worked to shift his face to one of neutrality. He paused to debate whether he was ready to find out what would happen once that thing grew up. He quickly decided. "So, this _creature_ got a name?"

"No, it does not."

"Well, we just can't refer to _it_ by . . . 'it.' That's an insult to the Addams Family."

Teal'c gave him a quizzical eyebrow twitch. "Is this family of which you speak one that is revered on your world?"

The human grinned to himself as he thought of the fun it would be to introduce the alien to movies and television. "You could say that. So, it's not full grown, right?"

"Indeed."

O'Neill sat up straight and raised his bent arms in front of him until the hands were level with his head. "I got it. We'll call him 'Junior.' Only thing that makes sense."

Teal'c thought of the brutal ceremony that occurred when the adult symbiote was removed from its host when, among other things, the false god revealed its name. He readily concluded O'Neill's way of naming was preferred. "Indeed," he intoned again.

The officer quirked a smile. "I bet you say 'Indeed' a lot."

Choosing not to speak, Teal'c merely nodded once.

O'Neill was impressed with the alien's guilelessness and effective economy of communication. "And speaking of names, do you just go by 'Teal'c' because your other name is too hard to pronounce? Like Spock's?" He winced self-consciously when he realized the Jaffa would not understand the reference.

"I have no other name, Colonel. It is simply 'Teal'c.' "

O'Neill was quiet for a moment. _I got a feeling there's nothing simple about __**you**_. He was about to tell Teal'c that he could call him "Jack," but something, unidentified and unidentifiable, stopped him. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about my mail getting delivered to the wrong Teal'c. At least not on Earth."

Again, Teal'c chose not to speak as he contemplated the bizarre sense of humor this human seemed to have. Then he heard the approach of someone behind him. He presumed it would be the healer introduced to him earlier as Doctor Warner.

He was correct. The frumpy, gray man with nimble fingers that seemed to belong to a concert pianist inserted himself between the two men. "Colonel, you're first. Why aren't you ready? Didn't Lieutenant -"

"Look, Doc," O'Neill interrupted, "don't go ballistic. She did her job. You got a problem, it's with me." Reluctantly, begrudgingly, he pulled his black T-shirt over his head. "I'm just peachy, Doc, so this shouldn't take long."

Now it was Teal'c's turn to stare. O'Neill's trunk had several scars that were round to elliptical; he assumed small projectiles had caused them. _I see you have had some 'piercings.'_ There were also a few scars likely made by bladed weapons. Teal'c's right eyebrow rose a few millimeters and remained there while he watched the physician examine the colonel.

Less than three minutes into the exam, O'Neill had had it. "For crying out loud, Doc!" he exclaimed. "I just had a complete physical before going through the Stargate! Or did you forget to do something, like check for pregnancy."

Teal'c made a mental note to ask the physician later if Colonel O'Neill's ability to carry unborn children within his body was characteristic of all human males or just a few.

Doctor Warner sighed deeply, as if gathering patience and energy. "You are living up to your reputation, Colonel. I read your medical file while you were gone…to that other planet." He said the last few words with some awe and disbelief. "Fine, Colonel, you're cleared. But don't come crying to me if -"

"Thanks, Doc," O'Neill interrupted once more. He jumped from the bed and bent over to pick up his T-shirt, which somehow had fallen to the floor.

The Jaffa silently regarded the irregular crisscrosses of short to long scars, no longer pink but still clearly evident, covering some of O'Neill's back, along with several more made by projectiles. _He has endured much, yet continues to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. I believe him to be a man of great courage, conviction, and skill, though he does appear to be…odd, even for a human._

O'Neill slipped back into his T-shirt with ease. As he shoved the hem into his pants, he felt Teal'c's eyes on him. He stopped, one hand still partially tucked away at the small of his back, and turned to catch those dark eyes with his. Instantly reading them. He took a short, sharp breath once he comprehended the full implications of the message they held for a second time, within hours of the first.

Faith. Trust. Both total, unequivocal, freely given. Understanding.

Understanding of the life that had chosen him, had tapped talents he hadn't known existed within, had given him purpose, had made him do and suffer horrible, haunting things, had cost him much, had given him much, had him for life until death did them part.

Because he could see the alien understood this firsthand. Teal'c was warrior, comrade, brother.

_I will follow, Colonel, wherever you lead_.

The hand at his back trembled slightly, but only for a split second. Back in control, O'Neill raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side. "After you get done here, how about we get a bite to eat? The food here's not the greatest, but they do have green Jell-O. Best stuff on the planet, except for beer and pizza, obviously." His eyebrows stayed up in anticipation of an answer.

Teal'c, fairly certain he had masked his feelings, was shocked to see the same ones emanating from the colonel's dark brown eyes. Then he perceived another one - friendship. He had rarely seen that in his lifetime, and even more rarely directed to him. He thought he had seen it when this human invited him to his world, but had discounted the possibility of its reality. As he bowed his head with regal graciousness and allowed the edges of his mouth to curl up minutely, he said, "I would be honored to share a meal with you, ColonelO'Neill."

O'Neill couldn't help but notice that this time, when Teal'c addressed him, the alien seemed to make his rank and surname one word. He now knew Teal'c would never call him "Jack." He nodded several times. "Good, good, me too," he said softly. He thrust both hands into his pants pockets. "I'll be back for you soon." Suddenly feeling the pressing need to further and more strongly state his case for bringing the Jaffa into Stargate Command and as a member of SG-1, he took off at a brisk pace to look for General Hammond.

Teal'c was confident O'Neill would return for him. As he would return for O'Neill. As many times as necessary. Until death did them part.

The End


End file.
